Luces Navideñas
by Harumaki03
Summary: Como todos los años, Sakura le daba igual poner luces navideñas, pero la historia era totalmente diferente respecto a su esposo e hijo, ¿podrían ellos convencerla de comprar un árbol navideño?


**"Luces Navideñas"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Como todos los años, Sakura le daba igual poner luces navideñas, pero la historia era totalmente diferente respecto a su esposo e hijo, ¿podrían ellos convencerla de comprar un árbol navideño?

 **Nota:** Tengo como una semana pensando en esto, así que finalmente, ¡a exorcizarle!

 **-/-/-**

Sakura entrecerró sus verdes ojos al ver a los dos rubios mirarle con sus miradas más dulces.

—No —negó rotundamente —acepto que coloquen esas luces en las ventanas y disfracen al perro —todos miraron al peludo aludido que tenía un pequeño suéter con motivos navideños —pero ya montar un arbolito es otra cosa.

—Pero, Sakura-chan... —empezó el mayor de los rubios, haciendo un puchero.

—He dijo que no —se cruzó de brazos.

—Pero, mamá... —se quejó por igual el pequeño, siendo coreado por un aullido de pena por parte del perro.

Sakura enarcó una ceja y miró a los tres.

—No sigue siendo mi última palabra, es un desperdicio de tiempo y dinero, comprar un árbol que estará ahí hasta principios del mes que entra y luego guardarlo por todo el año hasta que esta fecha regrese y tener que volver a montarlo —negó con su cabeza —me opongo.

Los tres siguieron mirándola con ojos de cachorro.

—Y ya pueden dejar de mirarme así, no me van a convencer —el primero en rendirse fue el perro, que soltó un ladrido herido y dio la vuelta, saliendo de la cocina al patio por su pequeña puerta.

—Hasta has ofendido al pobre Shiro —Naruto negó con su cabeza en decepción —creo que en lugar de Sakura-chan, me casé con el Grinch —miró de reojo a su hijo, que aguanto una carcajada.

—Sí fuese el Grinch no habría navidad, ni regalos —espetó Sakura con cara de pocos amigos—. ¿Ya preparaste tus cosas para mañana, Shinachiku? —miró a su hijo que trago en seco al notar el tono mandón de su mamá.

—Eh, aún tengo cosas que guardar —se rascó la nuca mientras esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Pues ve, porque casi es hora de dormir —Shinachiku fue a decir algo pero prefirió mantener la boca cerrada y obedeció.

—¿Porqué sencillamente no puedes complacerlo con esa pequeña cosa, Sakura-chan? —bufó Naruto, cruzado de brazos.

La pelirosada se sentía temblar.

—Porque la última vez que los deje intentar montar un arbolito, lo destrozaron a medio camino —le miró con un brillo peligroso en su mirada—. Y te recuerdo que no fue a ustedes a quién le tocó recoger todo el desastre —entrecerró los ojos y Naruto tosió de forma nerviosa.

—Pero fue solo una vez, Sakura-chan, ya Shina-chan tiene siete años, no es lo mismo que cuando tenía cuatro y medio —la ojiverde sacudió la cabeza.

—Mi última palabra sigue siendo no —le miró con algo cercano a la sorna —con el dinero que se invertiría en eso, podría comprar una consola de video juegos y me sobraría dinero —se puso de pie y alzó una mano para detener a su esposo que apenas había abierto la boca —dije que nada de árbol navideño, ¿bien? —y alzó una ceja.

A Naruto no le quedo de otra que suspirar, derrotado y asentir de forma queda. Sakura-chan nunca perdía ese tipo de peleas.

 **-/-/-**

No es que a ella no le gustase la navidad, sencillamente no se moría por poner adornos y cantar villancicos fuera de su casa a todo pulmón. Le agradaba el cambio de clima y como la gente parecía con deseos de compartir más entre ellos.

Una lástima que ese sentimiento fuese plenamente palpable únicamente en un mes y no todo el año. No quería que Shinachiku se sintiera dolido porque se había opuesto a comprar un árbol y sus respectivos adornos, pero ella sabía que al final tenía razón.

Era algo demasiado efímero para algo que tomaba tanto tiempo.

—Sakura-chan, ¿vas a dormir en el tocador? —ella alzó la mirada y se encontró con el reflejo de Naruto detrás de sí.

—No lo creo —y él sonrió—. ¿Se durmió Shina-chan? —Naruto asintió mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros tensos de su esposa —¿sigue enojado?

Naruto dejo escapar el aire de forma audible.

—Está desilusionado, no enojado —empezó a acariciar con sus dedos la suave piel de los hombros femeninos —es un niño y como tal, tiene sueños de niño —sus miradas se encontraron a través del reflejo del espejo—. Aún se pregunta cómo Santa siempre le deja regalos y no se olvida de él por no tener chimenea o arbolito —soltó una sonrisa queda y Sakura suspiró.

—Anda, dilo, ¿a dónde quieres llegar? —Sakura dejo su cepillo sobre el tocador mientras se dejaba hacer por las manos y dedos de Naruto que tocaban los puntos tensos.

—Déjame comprarle el árbol navideño —Sakura puso los ojos en blanco —sabes que no cuesta nada, no cuando se trata de complacerlo en algo tan nimio —la ojiverde suspiro, cansada y bajo la mirada.

—Eres muy insistente, ¿no? —musitó ella sintiendo los tibios labios de Naruto posarse en su cuello.

—No he llegado a donde estoy por nada, ¿sabes? —sonrió contra la suave piel del cuello femenino y Sakura bufó.

—Así también lograste convencerme de comprarle luces en su primer año —Naruto rozó su mejilla con la suya, riendo.

—Se mantenía tranquilo viendo las luces —sonrió—. ¿Te convencí por insistente?

—No, por cabeza hueca —se burló ella, volviendo su rostro hacia él brevemente —pero ya dije que no vamos a comprar un árbol —Naruto negó suavemente con su cabeza y depositó un beso en la mejilla femenina.

—Me rindo —Sakura frunció su ceño —Shina-chan tendrá que conformarse con luces en las ventanas —movió su propio cuello liberando tensión.

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos, ¿él se rendía? ¿ _En serio_? Él se alejó de ella y mientras quitaba el cobertor de la cama le decía que al día siguiente iba a reunirse con Sasuke y Gaara.

Había algo que le parecía extraño. No estaba acostumbrada a escucharlo decir que se rendía en algo, especialmente con algo concerniente a su hijo pero prefirió desechar ese " _mal presentimiento_ " y se metió bajo las sábanas junto a él.

Mientras Sakura se acurrucaba al costado de Naruto y éste la abrazaba con fuerza, pensaba que bien Sakura-chan había dicho nada de arbolitos pero no había dicho nada de...

 **-/-/-**

—Mamá, no haré que a los abuelos le salgan canas, soy un chico grande —Shinachiku rodó sus ojos al escuchar que su madre le repetía por enésima vez que debía comportarse con sus abuelos.

—Sé que eres un chico grande, pero no puedo evitar el repetirlo —rió y él le correspondió, Sakura lo llevaba de camino a casa de sus padres pues las vacaciones de invierno habían llegado y siempre solía quedarse unos días con sus abuelos, este año tocaba primero estar con sus abuelos maternos y la semana siguiente con sus paternos.

—No olviden de pasear y alimentar a Shiro —le recordó Shinachiku, mirando el paisaje por la ventana.

—Nunca lo olvido —sus miradas se encontraron a través del retrovisor y rieron —se lo recordaré a tu padre, lo prometo.

—Mamá... —el pequeño rubio tomó aire y luego lo soltó pesadamente —no pongan las luces de casa sin mí, ¡eh!

Sakura se detuvo ante el semáforo en rojo y se volvió a mirarlo, su hijo tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y su mirada iba del reposabrazos a ella de forma alternada.

—No lo haremos —recordó que esa mañana había escuchado tanto a padre como hijo hablando del árbol de navidad y el desánimo en el tono de Shinachiku al aceptar que su padre no había podido convencerla respecto a eso —además —se aclaró la garganta —me estoy pensando eso del susodicho arbolito —ella volvió la mirada al frente al momento que Shinachiku alzaba su mirada hacia ella de forma esperanzadora.

—¿Es en serio, mamá? —preguntó con emoción.

—No te estoy asegurando nada, solo lo estoy pensando —ladeó su cabeza y lo miró por el espejo retrovisor —cuando regreses a casa ya veremos.

—¡Mamá, eres la mejor! —Shinachiku se inclinó hacia adelante y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. ¡Te amo mamá, te amo, eres la mejor del mundo!

Sakura rió ante la efusividad de su hijo mientras lo mandaba a sentarse de nuevo y le reiteraba que solo lo iba a pensar.

Pero a Shinachiku aquello le bastaba.

 **-/-/-**

—¿Naruto? —Llamó desde la entrada de la casa—. ¿Shiro? —ninguno de los dos dio señal de vida y frunció el ceño. Dejo su abrigo en el perchero y se dirigió a la sala, donde tampoco había nadie, llamó desde el rellano de las escaleras pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

¿Habrían salido a algún lugar cercano? Fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y los ladridos de Shiro desde el patio llamaron su atención, así que olvidando el vaso de agua abrió la puerta que conducía al patio y frunció el ceño creyendo que se había equivocado de casa y puerta.

—¡Shiro, tranquilo! —Le decía Naruto mientras le daba vueltas al árbol de cerezo con una especie de cable en las manos—. ¡Deja de querer morderlo! —le ordenó pero el perro solo saltaba de un lado a otro.

La pelirosada entreabrió los labios, sorprendida. Habían cajas de luces _led_ amontonadas una sobre la otra, cables, extensiones.

—¿Qué...? —musitó apenas. Naruto no la escuchó pero Shiro alzó sus orejas al percibir el sonido bajo de la voz de su otra ama y miró en su dirección.

De haber sido humano, Shiro habría dado dos saltos hacia atrás y habría tragado en seco, pero no lo era, así que solo dejo de saltar, soltó un ladrido lastimero y se escondió detrás del árbol que iba rodeando el rubio.

Naruto suspiro al notar el cambio drástico de Shiro y se preparo para la peor, se volvió lentamente y él sí que trago en seco.

—Sa-Sakura-chan —musitó, poniendo las manos delante de sí en defensa, por si las dudas.

—¿Qué significa esto, Uzumaki Naruto? —espetó ella acercándose a él con los brazos cruzados. La mirada de ella brillaba con algo cercano a la perspicacia.

—Ah, bueno —Naruto respiro profundamente —¿ando montando luces? —dijo con tono dubitativo.

—¿No que estarías con Sasuke y Gaara? —cuestionó.

—Lo estuve, me ayudaron a comprar las luces —respondió con soltura y a Sakura le tembló una ceja—. Ya que dijiste que no se compraría un árbol, no dijiste nada de decorar nuestros árboles y arbustos —suspiro y a Sakura le sorprendió su tenacidad.

—Ya sabía yo que no ibas sencillamente a "rendirte" —Sakura sacudió la cabeza y se descruzo de brazos —esa palabra no existe en tu vocabulario —Naruto soltó una risa algo nerviosa y luego se mordió el labio inferior.

—Las luces cuestan menos que comprar el árbol de navidad —se encogió de hombros —sencillamente no me gusta ver esa cara larga de Shina-chan.

—A mi tampoco —miró alrededor —le dije que iba a pensar lo del árbol —Naruto separó sus labios en absoluta sorpresa —pero creo que tu idea es mejor que comprar el susodicho.

—¿No estás enojada? —Naruto se mordía su labio inferior, esperando su respuesta.

—Aunque quisiera, no podría —se acarició las sienes —más bien, me duraría poco el enojo, así que me lo ahorro —le miró a sus azules ojos —lo montas tú y también te tocará hacerlo —le dijo mientras le daba con su dedo índice en el pecho.

Shiro asomó su cabeza para ver si su amo estaba vivo aún y agitó la cola al ver que aún estaba en una pieza.

—Así que vas a pensar lo del árbol —Naruto esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, cargada de picardía y Sakura retrocedió un paso.

—Iba, ¡iba! Ya no es necesario —respondió, ligeramente sonrojada.

—Eres tan linda, Sakura-chan —el rubio atrapó la mano de ella que aún estaba sobre su pecho y la pegó a sí —aún puedes pensarlo, para el próximo año quizá —y alzó y bajo sus cejas de forma sugestiva a lo que Sakura soltó un bufido.

—Me niego —espetó ella, negando con su cabeza y él rió. Ella era demasiado terca.

—¿Entonces me ayudas a concluir con las luces que me faltan? —Ella entrecerró sus ojos y empezó a negar con su cabeza —anda —le dio un beso rápido —di que sí —le sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos —ayúdame un poco —le robo otro beso —falta poco —rozó su nariz —para que anochezca —otro beso —y será un tedio seguir de noche.

—Tú método de persuasión es bueno —musitó Sakura acariciando la barbilla del ojiazul —te ayudaré solo esta vez —Naruto asintió mientras acariciaba las mejillas de ella.

—Sólo está vez —acordó mientras volvía a unir sus labios en un beso un poco más profundo.

Shiro volvió a esconderse detrás del tronco del árbol agitando la cola en felicidad mientras miraba al cielo mientras sus amos hacían su especie de trato.

El amo Naruto siempre terminaba ganado, de una forma u otra.

 **-/-/-**

—No se ve tan mal, ¿verdad? —Sakura dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar la voz de su esposo tan cerca de sí—. Lo siento, no quería asustarte —la abrazo por la espalda, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de ella —nos quedo bien —musitó con orgullo mientras veían a través del ventanal de la sala las luces que se encendían y apagaban.

—Nada mal, la verdad —concedió Sakura acariciando las manos de Naruto —¿qué haces despierto? —preguntó, volviendo su rostro hacia él.

—No te encontré en la cama y salí a buscarte —rozó su nariz con el cuello de ella —¿no puedes dormir? —ella negó con su cabeza.

—Sólo sentí sed y me desperté a la cocina, pero me llamaron la atención las luces —se recargo en el pecho de Naruto —realmente luce diferente —concedió, volviéndose hacia él aún rodeada por sus brazos.

—En verdad —asintió él —fue buena idea decorar el cerezo de invierno —tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Las luces multicolores se reflejaban en el rostro de Naruto, dándole diferentes matices, pero su mirada orgullosa y su sonrisa era un destacaban por encima de ello.

—Ya, ya, deja de lucir tan orgulloso de ti mismo —ella le apretó la nariz suavemente y él arrugó el rostro.

—¿Crees que le vaya a gustar a Shina-chan? —bajó la mirada hasta ella y se sorprendió de notar cuanto amaba a esa mujer, a pesar de todos los años que tenían juntos.

—Me gustó a mí, imagínate como se pondrá —alzó una ceja mientras esbozaba una sonrisa —súper papá salvando el día —se puso ligeramente de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios —a pesar de que súper mamá se opuso, incluso la puso de su lado —sintió los labios de Naruto estirarse en una sonrisa bajo los suyos.

—Es que te gustan mis métodos de persuasión —murmuró él, pícaro, mientras la alzaba un poco más haciendo su abrazo un poco más fuerte.

Bueno, aquello era algo que ella no pensaba discutirle en lo absoluto.

—Vamos a la cama —murmuró ella y el colocó una fingida expresión de espanto.

—Pero, ¡Sakura-chan, que traviesa! —y cubrió su boca con una de sus manos.

—Te haré dormir en el sofá —le molesto ella.

—Ahora eres cruel —negó con su cabeza —¡Oh my God! —añadió con un espanto fingido.

—Realmente te voy a dejar dormir en el sofá —se zafó de los brazos del rubio mientras le robaba un beso y se lanzó corriendo a las escaleras.

—Oh no señora Uzumaki, no va a lograr dejarme en el sofá esta noche —y él corrió tras ella subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, logró entrar en la habitación justo antes de que a ella le diera chance de cerrar la puerta —va a tener que compartir la cama conmigo —Sakura reía mientras él la acorralaba contra la puerta.

—E-es usted un bárbaro, señor Uzumaki —decía ella tratando de amortiguar la risa cubriéndose los labios.

—A veces —acordó él con una nota de orgullo que a ella le hizo reír aún más, la tomó en brazos y ella se quejaba de que la bajara en medio de su risa y Naruto hacia caso omiso; se arrojó con ella en la cama y rebotaron dos veces en la misma en medio de risas.

Eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada, pero a ellos lo importaba poco en ese momento, uno que era suyo, tan único y especial como hacer el amor.

 **-/-/-**

—Entonces el abuelo Kizashi me regaló una calceta navideña que dijo que cuelgue en mi habitación —decía Shinachiku emocionado entrando a su casa, detrás de sí sus padres le miraban con dulzura —y la abuela Mebuki me regaló un pequeño árbol navideño que se puede llevar a todas partes y, ¡enciende muchas luces!

—Así que en general la pasaste genial —Naruto acarició los cortos y rubios cabellos de su hijo quien asintió fervientemente.

—No olvidaron alimentar a Shiro, ¿verdad? —se volvió hacía ellos al percibir que su mascota no había salido a recibirle.

—Shiro muerde cuando tiene hambre —Naruto sacudió su cabeza —imposible olvidarlo con sus recordatorios.

—¿Y dónde está? —cuestionó con duda.

—Quizás salió al patio —señaló Sakura —sabes que se aburre si se queda solo dentro de la casa —Shinachiku asintió murmurando un _"¡Cierto! Aunque es tarde"_ , tanto Naruto como Sakura intercambiaron una mirada mientras lo seguían.

—¡Shiro! —llamó Shinachiku mientras abría la puerta que conducía al patio—. ¡Shiro, ya llegue! —el perro salió detrás del árbol de cerezo, agitando su cola corriendo hacia el pequeño Uzumaki.

—¿Quieres hacer los honores? —murmuró Naruto, inclinándose ligeramente hacia Sakura, quien se encogió de hombros. Sakura encendió el interruptor de las luces, que inmediatamente iluminaron el lugar con todos sus tonos diferentes de luz.

Shinachiku que había estado cargando a Shiro y preguntándole cómo había estado se quedó muy quieto donde estaba, aferrándose a su mascota como si su vida dependiera de ello. El árbol de cerezo de invierno brillaba con luces de un rosa tenue, dando la ilusión de que era un cerezo de primavera, en su tronco tenía lucecitas blancas que brillaban de forma tenue, se encendían y apagaban conforme a las luces rosadas.

No tenía bolas navideñas, ni tampoco una estrella en la cima, pero sí que era hermoso, se volvió hacía sus padres con la mirada cargada del brillo de la emoción y la felicidad.

—Guau —Shinachiku abrió su boca totalmente sorprendido al ver que incluso los arbustos que estaban plantados en el pequeño jardín de su mamá tenían lucecitas que brillaban en todos los colores, verde, rojo, azul, blanco, amarillo...

—¿Y bien, campeón? ¿Te gustan tus árboles navideños? —Inquirió Naruto, rascándose la sien de forma distraída, no lo admitiría, pero estaba nervioso.

—¿De verdad me estás preguntando? ¡Son geniales! ¡Y tengo más de uno! —corrió hacia ellos, soltando a Shiro en el camino y los abrazo—. ¡Tengo más de un árbol navideño! —reía.

—Nos alegra saber que te gustan, trabajamos duro para ponerlos —miró de reojo a Sakura —aunque mamá no quería al principio, al final se unió al lado oscuro —y ambos rieron sonoramente mientras Sakura negaba con su cabeza.

—Gracias mamá, gracias papá —esbozó la sonrisa marca Uzumaki—. ¡Tengo los mejores padres del mundo! —se volvió a Shiro —¿verdad que sí? —y en respuesta Shiro ladró enérgicamente mientras agitaba la cola.

Sakura sentía que su corazón bullía de felicidad al ver la expresión de su pequeño, a pesar de haberse opuesto, la insistencia de Naruto había valido la pena.

—Vamos Shiro, ¡contemos cuantas veces parpadean las luces! —y lo cargo mientras corría hacia el árbol de cerezo.

—Te apuesto a que se quedará dormido ahí, frente al árbol, sin contar la gran cosa —Naruto sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Siempre ha sido así —concedió Sakura, entrelazando su mano con la suya, Naruto emitió un sonido afirmativo mientras veían a Shinachiku con el rostro alzado hacia el árbol.

—Bueno, primera misión de navidad cumplida de forma satisfactoria —Naruto beso la sien de ella —ya veremos que nos encomienda el año próximo —y ambos rieron.

—Mamá, papá —les llamo, captando la atención de ambos —¿saben algo?

—¿Qué sucede, Shina-chan? —preguntó Sakura.

—Le pediré a Santa que me dé una hermanita, ¿puedo, verdad? —Naruto sintió que le dieron una patada en el estómago y se quedó sin aire de golpe; Sakura empezó a boquear como pez fuera del agua.

—Eh... —tosió Sakura.

—Bueno... —se miraron de reojo.

—¿No puedo? —volvió su cabeza hacia ellos, mirándoles con algo cercano a la pena.

—No, no, claro que puedes hijo —Naruto se aclaró la garganta —pero eso toma tiempo —Sakura asintió fervientemente, corroborando a su esposo.

—Yo puedo esperar —Shinachiku asintió, esbozando una sonrisa —todavía tendrá hasta la próxima navidad para traerla —y volvió su mirada hacia el árbol mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Shiro.

—La misión de navidad de este año apenas se cumple y ya tenemos la del siguiente año —Naruto miró a Sakura que asintió.

—¿Qué más Shinachiku, qué más? —se burló Sakura en voz baja mientras se volvía hacia Naruto—. ¿Te parece bien la idea de que tengamos otro hijo?

Naruto colocó un gesto de pensarlo profundamente pero Sakura sabía que solo fingía, la comisura de sus labios estaban ligeramente alzadas en una sonrisa que trababa de contener.

—Sakura-chan, cariño, no tenemos la casa llena de niños porque dijiste que querías esperar un tiempo —ella puso los ojos en blanco y el rió —bueno, quizás no llena, pero si unos dos o tres hijos más —y alzó sus cejas de forma sugestiva haciéndola enrojecer.

—Vayamos paso por paso —sus verdes ojos se encontraron con los azules de él —primero busquemos que nuestro segundo hijo sea una niña y ya veremos luego con el resto, ¿bien?

Naruto esbozó aquella sonrisa amplia, marca Uzumaki registrada, la misma que su pequeño había heredado.

—Por ahora está bien —concedió él, acariciando la mejilla de ella —paso por paso —repitió antes de besarla suavemente, Sakura correspondió al beso, cálido y cargado de sentimiento en el que estaba envuelta.

—Mamá, papá —la voz de Shinachiku los interrumpió —pueden ir dentro de la casa, ¿saben? Shiro y yo somos aún muy jóvenes para este tipo de demostraciones —espetó con toda la dignidad que un niño de siete años podía portar.

Naruto y Sakura se miraron, luego a él y sonrieron.

—Algún día te va a tocar, Shina-chan —Naruto besó la frente de su esposa antes de acercarse a su hijo —es algo normal, ¿sabes? —y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

—Pa-papá —empezó a reír el pequeño rubio mientras Shiro saltaba de su regazo, lejos de ellos —e-eso es asqueroso, nunca besaré a una niña —decía entre risas mientras Naruto le decía que un día se iba a arrepentir de esas palabras y que ya lo iba a ver babeando por los besos de alguna chica en un futuro muy lejano.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa cargada de felicidad al verlos. Ellos eran su todo — _miró hacia abajo, donde Shiro se había resguardado de la batalla padre-hijo_ — incluyendo al pequeño Shiro y pronto su felicidad sería mayor.

—¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos un rato, Shiro? —Sakura lo cargo en sus brazos y tomó asiento en uno de los asientos de hierro forjado de la pequeña terraza que tenían allí.

Vio que Naruto ya estaba echado en el césped con Shinachiku arriba suyo, haciéndole cosquillas por igual, y el pensamiento de cuanto amaba a ese hombre se coló. Desde su mirada más sincera hasta la palabra más ruda de su boca, lo amaba más y más con cada día.

Se acomodó con Shiro, dispuesta a entretenerse un rato más mirándoles jugar bajo las luces navideñas del árbol de cerezo mientras su corazón bullía de emoción al verlos.

Realmente, cuanto los amaba.

 **—Fin—**

Iniciado a las 4:58PM [21/12/2015]

Finalizado a las 1:12AM [22/12/2015]

¡Tadá! Aquí mi primer ( _y quizás único_ ) escrito con motivo a la navidad, nada muy pleno, ni muy complicado solo algo que sencillamente nació de mi corazón y lo comparto con ustedes.

Es un AU, me debatí bastante sobre sí lo hacia en el mundo **Ninja** , pero opté por hacerlo así al final.

No tengo mucho que agregar más que espero que disfruten de la pequeña historia, que pasen una muy feliz navidad y un genial inicio de año nuevo.

¡Ja ne!


End file.
